Wouldn't have it any other way Kirito x Sinon
by brandan.skora.1
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of fluff and lemons, just couple stuff you know? PS: i do not own the cover image
1. Confessions

"What are we even doing out here" Kirito said, boredom evident in his voice "well, if you must know, we're looking for a high powered boss that drops a gnarly sniper" _the L115A3 AWM_ Sinon though to herself "it's said to have been used to get the longest sniper kill ever recorded, its also said that..." Kirito just looked at her, he loved the way she trailed off about something she was interested in, it was one of his favourite quality's about her, he shook the thought away _no, she doesn't like me like that_.

Sinon had heard a rumour that somewhere out in the far north-east portion of the map, past a huge wall, there was a cave that lead to a boss room housing the famous rifle, when she received the tip she was bursting with excitement, her source also told her that it was one of the only guns in the game that had exchangeable attachments, she could already see herself carrying that beast of a weapon with silencer and an insane scope allowing her to shot farther than ever before, she tried to hold onto that dream for as long as she could.

"Hey what the heck is that?" Kirito's question shaking Sinon from her thoughts "what's what?" She replied "that" he said pointing to the large polygonal wall that seemed to be blocking their path "God damn it, got my hopes up and everything, stupid info brokers" Sinon cursed as she began walking away "hang on, it looks like there's something behind- Woah!" Kirito had reached out and was sucked through the wall.

Sinon turned to see her companion dragged through what she thought was the outer barrier wall, it turns out that it was the map from the third BoB tournament "hey how'd you get in there, it wont let me pass" Sinon exclaimed bashing her fist against the wall, but, through some kind of miracle Kirito reached his hand through the barrier and pulled Sinon through "wow thanks, how did you-" Kirito cut her off "i think it might have recognised me as some kind of admin or something" Kirito thought back to when he logged into Kayaba's GM account to save asuna from her Alfheim prison, _Asuna_ he thought.

Not to long ago, Kazuto and Asuna had separated, she explained that the spark she felt from their time in SAO had diminished and she requested that the remain friends, at first Kazuto was furious, An almost 3 year long relation ship, wether it be virtual or real, washed down the drain in an instant? But the more he thought the more it made sense, Asuna wasn't in love with Kazuto, she was in love with Kirito.

"This brings back some memories doesn't it Kirito?" He blushed, the memory of their time in the cave during the BoB finals drifted into his mind "it sure does"

Sinon noticed his blush _why is that idiot blushing, he doesn't like me does he? Of course he doesn't you idiot why would he?_ She pushed the thought of them being a couple to the back of her mind, she had to focus on the task at hand, her new sniper.

Kirito stopped "do you think this cave you mentioned could be like one of the ones we hid in during BoB?" Sinon pondered "its a possibility i guess, come to think of it we didn't go very deep into that cave did we?" Kirito shook his head, then shrugged "who knows, but there's only one way to find out"

After searching for half an hour or so they came upon their cave, they'd called it their cave after the amount of time spent in it "hey look the bike is still here" Kirito said patting on of the back wheels "you act like its a living thing, almost as if its a child" Kirito blinked _Child_ he thought "oh no" Sinon looked at him with concern " what? What's the matter?" Kirito held his head in his hands "I haven't told yui yet" Sinon thought for a second "haven't told her what?" She let out slowly, hoping not to trigger a breakdown "I-I-I haven't told her that Asuna and I broke up" Sinon's heart fluttered _Kiri-err i mean Kazuto is single? No, now's not the time for that._

Kirito had in fact told Yui already and she was completely fine with it, she had sensed the tension between the two and knew it was coming, he had lied to Sinon to see her reaction, and it was everything he'd hoped it was, a hint of suppressed excitement and joy replaced by forced sadness and grief "well, i guess ill tell her after this, but for now lets hope this is the right cave" Kirito now knew Sinon's feelings towards him

After what felt like an hour of descending, they finally reached a large open cavern layered with sand and rock "well there's no boss here so maybe its unfinished" Kirito suggested with a shrug but Sinon's gut instinct told her different, she held a finger up to Kirito as a gesture to keep still, then, she heard it, the soft rumble from below, getting closer and closer to the surface "MOVE!" She screamed as the boss surface from the sand.

 _One more hit should do it_ the boss was on its last health bar, Dirge the sand serpent was no easy feat, with a staggering 5 health bars, it had taken them about an hour and a half to get to this point, with one swift yet powerful strike, Kirito defeated the beast with his famous photon sword.

Sinon ran up to him "did you get it?!" She half screamed, Kirito had his head down, he opened his menu and equiped the newly acquired weapon "i dunno Sinon, maybe ill keep it for myself" her eyes widened as she set her eyes upon "the L115A3 AWM! GIMME GIMME GIMME" she pleaded "ah ah ah not so fast, before i give it to you, you have to answer my question, HONESTLY" she nodded, eager to claim her prize "fire away black swordsman" Kirito returned the sniper to his inventory and took Sinon's Hands in his own "Sinon..." he began, her head filling with thoughts _is he? No he wouldn't... Would he?_ "Sinon are you... in love with me?"

Any trace of a thought Sinon might have had about that stupid gun had been replaced with joy, excitement and most of all want, her eyes began to tear up "oh Sinon I'm sorry" Kirito exclaimed "i thought yo-" he was interrupted by Sinon smashing her lips into his own, they were a different kind of soft compared to Asuna's, they were smooth and warm, whereas Asuna's were...were..oh he didn't care, the kiss held for as long as it could before the pair was in need of oxygen.

They broke apart gasping for air, after filling her lungs, Sinon, no, Shino spoke "yes Kazuto, i do love you, i love you more than anything in this world and the real one" Kirito smiled "so does that mean more than this?" Shaking the gun in her face, she swiped for it and he laughed "here take it" he said finally forking over the rifle, a window appeared in front of Sinon "do you wish to accept 'L115A3 AWM' from 'KIRITO'?" She pushed the blue circle and the gun appeared in her hands "oh my, that's heavy"

The pair had walked back to the nearest city hand in hand smiling, they bought a room at the closest inn and prepared to log out "hey Sino-err Shino, do you mind if i come visit you? You know after we log out?" Sinon blushed, she didn't have visitors that often and when she did it was either Kyouji or her mother, but Kyouji was out of the picture and her mother only visited once or twice a year

"i would love that" she smiled at him as they closed their eyes and waited for the auto log out function to take effect, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Long nights

The familiar hum of Kazuto's motorbike rung through Shino's apartment building, seconds later there was a knock at the door, un-doing all the locks and latches she was face to face with her one true love, Kazuto Kirigaya, "may i come in?" Shino moved aside to let him enter, she pushed the door closed and as she did so, Kazuto enveloped her into a war embrace, planting a kiss on the top of her head "i love you Shino"he said, a muffled "i love you too" came from below him, he pulled back and stared into her deep brown eyes, "I'm serious" he said "i really do love you" Shino laughed "i know you do" she said, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Her lips were no different to their VR counterpart, soft and warm, but with a human touch.

Kazuto's stomach grumbled "there isn't any chance you know how to cook is there?" Shino huffed "of course i know how to cook idiot, how do you think I survive?" He just laughed "you're cute when you're angry" Shino turned from him blushing "yeah whatever, ill make us dinner" she began "well watcha gonna make?" He teased "not telling!" She hissed, Kazuto obviously scared by her tone, opted to stay silent while she cooked.

Sinon loved cooking, she didn't like to admit she loved it, but, Kazuto was in love with her and she was in love with him so she didn't mind sharing this one secret with him, and she was sure there were many more in store for her as their relationship continued to blossom.

"Here you are my beloved" the bespectacled woman said as she set a giant sandwich filled with chicken and and thick sauce in front of him "S-S-Shino you didn't have to go all out on me" she giggled _should i? Yeah why not? She thought_ "I need you to have all your strength for later tonight" she said with a wink "so eat up!"

Kazuto was in complete shock "Later T-Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Shino laughed as she leaned over her small table towards him, whispering in his ear "well you'll just have to wait and see wont you?"

Kazuto sat anxiously as Shino cleared the plates and mess, he insisted on helping but she refused "no no no, you're my guest i cant have you washing dishes" "plus" she added straddling him on the small wooden chair and leaning close to his ear again "wouldn't want you waste any energy" this time supplying a small nip at his ear.

 _What was that?_ still wondered, he'd met up with Shino countless times in real life, she never acted anything like this, he didn't assume that the sudden change in their relationship would have her react so quickly, he was ripped from his thoughts by a slightly mocking voice coming from the end of the hallway "Kaaaazutoooooo" Shino cooed _what now?_ He thought as he walked to the end of the hall and walked into the room "what do you want Shi-" He was rudely interrupted by the sight of his love interest completely naked smiling at him.

"S-S-Sh wha- uh-" he couldn't even get out any words before Shino walked across the room and wrapped her hands around his neck

"So Kazuto" she said looking up at him "are you ready for some fun?" Kazuto could only nod as Shino pulled him in for a quick kiss before forcing him down onto the bed, landing on top of him.

"Shino what are you-" he was cut off by yet another kiss, this one though lasted longer than the last, it was full of passion and want, Kazuto could feel Shino's tongue licking his lips, she was asking for permission, Kazuto parted his lips and allowed her entrance to his mouth, soon enough they were locked in a fierce but loving kiss, each fighting over control of the other. As they broke apart, both gasping for air, Kazuto finally had a chance to speak "Shino, I've never experienced anything like that in my life, that was amazing" she blushed "had you not done "it" with asuna before?" He shook his head "we never went this far, but I'd rather do it with you than anyone else in the world"

Shino started to cry a little bit "do you mean that Kazuto?" She was hovering above his face, he could clearly see the tears forming in her eyes "of course i mean it" just then he flipped them around so that he was on top of her "I'll prove it to you" he said, she nodded and he made his move on her.

He started by planting a short yet loving kiss on her supple lips, then moving to her ear and whispering "are you sure" Shino nodded, Kazuto kissed her on the cheek "okay then" he started attacking at her neck gifting him a small moan from the younger woman beneath him, he stopped assaulting her neck and started trailing kisses down her neck reaching her collar bone he looked up at her, she her eyes closed and her mouth open savouring every touch received from the boy.

His touch was everything to Shino, gentle yet aggressive, she loved the way he would suck on her skin every so often, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her body, then all of a sudden, a huge wave of pleasure washed over her, causing her to moan louder than before, although this time she tried to catch it with her hand "oh my keep going" realising he'd just slipped one of her nipples into his mouth, she placed a hand on his head as she arched her head back, Kazuto had started playing with the other nipple with his right hand, then Shino noticed "hey...it isn't... fair...that... I'm the only one, oh god yes, naked, get undressed Now!" She demanded in between pants and moans, He stopped and lifted his head "well if that's what you want.

Kazuto slipped off his shirt and Shino gasped, he was quite well toned for his age, nothing like body builder status, but it was there, he then moved to his pants, sliding them off revealing his growing bulge, he then reached for the hem of his boxers "ah ah ah, that ones mine" Shino winked at him and he smiled and walked closer, she grabbed the hem of his underwear pulling them down slowly, revealing her lovers member "oh my, Kazuto" she blushed and he smiled down at her "come here" he jumped onto her and continued his assault on her nipples.

"Kazuto I don't know how much longer I can take this" he stopped and looked up at her, she pouted "that didn't mean stop" he smiled at her as he slid down the bed "what a naughty girl, look how wet you are" gently sliding a finger across her soaked entrance, causing Shino to shudder, he lifted his finger to show her "please Kazuto" she whined "i need this..." as did he, he had never had sex before nor did he intend to let this opportunity go to waste, he left a trail of soft kisses down his lovers thigh as he neared her vagina, he stopped right before it leaning up to place a kiss on his lovers lips, he placed his forehead on hers "please Kazuto, make me yours"

He leaned in close to her ear "this will hurt at first, but it's okay, just let me know if you want me to stop" she nodded as he lined himself up with her

Shimmering lips "K-Kazuto" she whispered "be gentle" he nodded and inserted the tip, he looked up at her, knowing that this thing blocking his path was her hymen, she nodded and Kazuto pushed himself in, Shino whimpered in pain "do you want me to stop?" She shook her head "n-no keep going, i want this" he obliged and started to slowly thrust in and out.

"Oh my god, Kazuto don't stop" she could feel him scraping her core sending waves of pleasure through her entire body "oh please I'm so close" she could tell he was as well "here it comes" as she released her whole body was shaken with pleasure "oh god I'm almost there as well" she pulled off him and sat up "let me take care of that then" She said shakily, still recovering from her orgasm. Placing her lips around the head of his penis, never having given a blowjob before she only knew what she had seen in porn and read in books "oh my god Shino how are you so god at that? Oh i feel it, I'm gonna cu-" Shino locked her lips around his rod, she'd read on a blog that it was extremely attractive to swallow a mans semen.

As Kazuto released into her mouth, she got to taste him for the first of many times,he was surprisingly sweet, almost like candy _thats not as bad as i thought it would be_ she told herself. Kazuto with a hefty sigh, crashed into Shino's pillows, his lover joining him seconds later, wrapping a comforting arm around her, he eventually gained the energy to speak "wow... that was... wow" Shino snuggled into him "yeah, my words exactly" and that was all that was said as the two drifted off and slept, naked and in each others arms, they wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Date night

Shino blinked, and then blinked again, her eyes fluttering open to the light filtering through her open window, she sighed _wow, what a night_ she snuggled into Kazuto who had already woken up and was trying his best not to disturb her "good morning" she mumbled, he looked down "morning" he replied planting a soft kiss on her head, then taking a quick glance at his phone "we better get up, its already 6:45 and school starts at 8:00" _why did it have to be a school day?_ She thought, Kazuto lifted her arm off him and swung his legs to the side of the bed "you're lucky i knew I'd be staying over otherwise I wouldn't have brought a spare uniform" she snickered "well lucky you then"

Shino reluctantly slid out of bed "dibs the shower first" she said, still half asleep, Kazuto looked at her and smiled "wouldn't be easier if we just shared the shower? You know like a couple?" Him saying that made Shino's heart flutter _like a couple_ she thought _he really loves me doesn't he_ "fine, but if you touch me, expect a REAL fire arrow in your nostril" he held his hands up in surrender "okay, okay, lets just get ready"

Shino didn't like how the biggest room in her small apartment was her bathroom, it was bigger than her bedroom, and kitchen combined, none the less, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water "ahhhhh" she exhaled, the water was warm and comforting, especially on a cold day such as today.

Kazuto walked into the bathroom moments after and looked at his lover in the shower _it's worth a fire arrow up the nose_ he thought as he stepped into the shower, putting his head on her shoulder and hands on her waist "hey beautiful" he whispered in her ear, the smile evident on the sixteen year olds face "you remember what i said before don't you?" She mused "of course i do, how could i forget your angry face?" He pouted.

Grabbing a bar of soap from the dish, Kazuto began sliding it up and down Shino's body, she let out a small gasp "K-Kazuto what are you-" she was cut of by him placing a finger on her lips "shhhh" he hushed her "just enjoy it" as he continued to wash his partner, the time ticked by, before long they'd both cleaned up and it was time for breakfast.

"So what do you want to eat? Ive got cereal, toast or i can quickly whip something up if you'd like" Kazuto's mouth watering at the thought of more of her cooking, but then he looks at the clock "its already 7:45 so i guess just cereal" she pulls the box from the shelf and pours him a bowl, then one for herself.

While they're eating Kazuto has an idea "hey Shino" she perks up "yeah what's up?" She says, her mouth full of cereal, Kazuto laughs "i was thinking we could go on a date this afternoon, you know, after school?" She smiled, this was the first time she'd been asked out, well Kyouji asked her out once, but that was different "sure! I'd love to" "great" he says "its a date" Shino giggles "so, where are you taking me?" She says with a series of over exaggerated blinks, Kazuto smiles "you'll have to wait and see, but for now lets head to school" he says placing a kiss on the top of her head, Shino nods "yeah lets go"

Shino loved riding on Kazuto's bike, even though shed only done it a few times, she still loved the feeling of the wind blowing past them as he weaved through traffic. "ready?" He said starting the bike, the familiar feeling of the engine under them "yep, lets go" she replied, Kazuto nodded as he sped off down the street.

School was as boring as ever, Shino was a straight A student so it didn't matter if she paid any attention or not, she just had to go to school as that was the deal she made with her mother and grandparents, she goes to school and does well, they pay her rent and give her a monthly allowance.

Shino sat in her last class waiting for the bell to ring _come on just 10 more minutes, you got this_ all she could think about was her date with Kazuto _where is he taking me? What should i wear?_ These types of questions raced through her mind, then a thought struck her _i cant wear 'that' can i?_ Her cheeks turning pink as she imagined the look on Kazuto's face _I'm gonna do it, ill wear it for him._

The bell finally went and Shino rushed out of class, eager to get home to prepare for her date. She walked briskly to the gate where she saw a large group of people crowded around the road, looking over to see what all the fuss was about she realised that it was Kazuto, with his motorcycle, her cheeks went a bright red as two girls came up and asked her if the guy with the bike was her boyfriend, after seeing her flushed expression they squealed and ran off. Pushing to the front she walked up to Kazuto "what are you doing here" she Hissed, he turned "oh hi Shino, i came to pick you up" he walked over and picked her up by the waist while kissing her, the crowd behind them erupted in cheers and squeals.

Kazuto smiled mid kiss, he knew, deep down, she appreciated the gesture, after the pair broke apart, Kazuto placed Shino down gently onto his bike and handed her his spare helmet, after placing it on, he waved to the crowd behind them and sped off to Shino's apartment.

"Ill come pick you up at 8:00 alright?" Shino nodded "any time is fine, as long as I'm with you" Kazuto smiled "wow Shino I don't think you've ever said anything that kind to me before" she huffed "and what about when i was screaming your name during sex last night?" He flushed a light pink "well- umm- uhh" Shino giggled "see you tonight lover boy" and with a wink and a peck on the cheek she retreated up to her room.

"Sugu!" Kazuto called out "hey onii-chan" the younger girl said with a smile "you have kendo tonight don't you?" He asked rubbing the back of his head "yep, i sure do 7:00 till 10:00, why do you ask?" She questioned, Kazuto froze "onii-chan, are you going on a date?" Sugu teased "n-n-no its nothing like that I was just- umm" he gave up, he couldn't lie to Sugu she always saw right through him "well, whoever the lucky girl is, I'm happy for you onii-chan" she said giving him a big hug, happy her brother had found someone else, but sad that that someone else wasn't her"

 _Well here goes nothing_ Shino said to herself as she turned around, she gasped at her own reflection _is that really me?_ She thought, she had bought this article of clothing a while back, thinking it was something she could wear out comfortably, it wasn't, it was a long, red sweater commonly known as the "virgin killer" sweater, a tad bit revealing in some areas, but this was the kind of thing you could only wear on a date, and there was no way she was waisting an opportunity to mess with Kazuto.

There came a knock at the door, causing Shino to jump a little, she assumed it could only be Kazuto as it was 7:58 and he'd said he'd pick her up at 8:00, she swung open the door greeting him, he looked her up and down "red really suits you you know?" She blushed "T-Thanks Kazuto" he smiled at her "are you ready to go" she nodded "i just need to grab my phone and my purse" she spun on her heel and walked away from the door to grab her things.

 _W-Was that... no she wouldn't wear... would she?_ "Okay I'm ready!" She called, snapping Kazuto out of his thoughts "Yeah, come on lets get going" he took her hand and they walked down the stairs together, while walking, Kazuto looked back to confirm, yes, Shino was wearing what he thought she was wearing and damn did it look good on her.

Shino noticed the little peeping tom and gave him a light slap "no peeking, thats for later" she giggled and they continued walking. "Here we are my lady" Kazuto said opening the limousine door for Shino "oh Kazuto, you didn't need to go all out on me" she said blushing "but i did" he said taking her hands "i want to remember this for the rest of our lives" Shino kissed him "me too" then stepped into the limo.

"Close your eyes!" Kazuto frantically said realising how close they were to their destination, obliging, Shino snapped her eyes shut, she felt the limo stop, heard the door open and heard a voice "take my hand" he said, finding his hand, he lifted her out of the limousine and stood behind her, hands on her arms "okay, now open!" She opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of a small pagoda set for two, lit by candles and moonlight

"aww Kazuto, did you prepare all this?" She asked, he nodded "with the help of Keiko and Rika of course" he said rubbing the back of his neck, Shino giggled "how did they take the news?" She asked as he pulled out her chair "pretty well actually, Rika said she liked us being together more than she liked Asuna and i being together so there's that" taking a seat of his own and called in the first course "and what about Keiko?" Shino continued, Kazuto just shrugged "same as Rika, just happy we're together" as the first meal arrived Shino was greeted by one of the friends they where just talking about, it was Keiko!

Keiko walked over to her "you look really good tonight Shino" she whispered in her ear, she giggled and Keiko gasped "Shino, i didn't even know you owned a virgin killer, it looks so-" "Keiko..." she was cut off by Kazuto "right, sorry!" The smaller girl shuffled out and returned to her waiting duties, _sexy_ Keiko thought _it looks so damn sexy._

"Why did we agree to do this again?" asked as they waited for the young couple to finish their first meal "because were good friends, thats why" Keiko responded as she walked over to where Rika was sitting, then straddling her and wrapping her arms around her neck "K-K-Keiko, not in public" Rika hissed as her face turned red, Keiko giggled "its not like they can see us, and if they could, they're probably being to lovey dovey to notice" placing a warm kiss on Rika's lips, it lasted about a minute before Keiko pulled away "I'd better go check on them, don't want to keep them waiting" She winked as she walked away.

"Oh my..." Shino said looking but not moving "don't look now, but Keiko is sitting on Rika's lap" fighting the urge to look, Kazuto looked at his girlfriend sitting across from him "w-what?..." trying not to react she replied "Keiko is sitting on Rika's lap, with her arms around her neck and..." Shino let out a small gasp "oh my god, oh my god, they're making out!" Kazuto had to look, and she was right their two friends were locked in a deep kiss "thats so sweet!" Shino put her hands over her mouth "hey calm down, they don't know we know, lets just wait until they tell us okay?"

He was right, it wasn't their decision to force it out of them, they could decide on their own. "she's coming!" Shino whispered "Who is?" Kazuto asked "Keiko!" He nodded and finished a fake conversation "and thats why i quit kendo" Keiko smiled "are we all done here?" They both nodded "it was very good" Shino remarked "who do i have to thank?" Kazuto raised his hand "Sugu taught me how to cook recently, so all this is her and i" Keiko lightly punched him "we helped to!" "Yeah they went out and got the ingredients and all this" he said pointing around at the decorations "thank you by the way, and tell Rika thanks for me as well" Keiko smiled "well, ill go get your next course then!"

"They know" Keiko said to Rika as she picked up the food "W-WHAT?!" She screamed, but not loud enough for the others to hear "T-H-E-Y K-N-O-W, they know about us" Rika stammered "h-how?" "Well, when i said we'd helped prepare the food, he didn't correct me and he just went with it" Rika nodded "uh huh and?" Keiko sighed "and then he thanked me for helping and asked me to thank you" Rika stopped and tilted her head "is that it?" Keiko nodded "babe, that doesn't prove anything" Rika said resting her chin on her girlfriends head, Keiko sighed "yeah Maybe your right"

Shino kicked Kazuto's leg, jerking her head towards the far edge of the lake they where looking over, he looked, setting his eyes upon the two girls "that's adorable" Kazuto commented "how long do you think they've been together?"

He shrugged "i don't know, why don't you ask them?"

"Come on Keiko, they can see us from here" the smaller girl held the hug tighter "I don't care, let them see, just stay here" she looked up into Rika's eyes "please?" She sighed "fine, but I'm sure they've seen us by now, so we should tell them" Keiko nodded "yeah, lets do it"

"They're coming, act natural!" Shino whisper screamed as the two little love birds approached "well, tonight has been very eventful, thanks for helping guys" Kazuto said as he patted his stomach "its not over yet!" Keiko shouted excitedly, Shino looked up at her "don't tell me there's more food, ill be fed for another week if i eat any more" Rika laughed "no no its not food, Keiko and i have an announcement" Shino relaxed "oh ok, well what is it?" She knew full well what it was, she just didn't want them to know, Kazuto agreed "go ahead, fire away"

Keiko held her breath "Rika and i are..." she trailed off "We're umm..." Rika tried to continue, Kazuto sighed "they're not gonna do it are they?" He said to Shino, catching on, she continued "yeah I don't think they are, ah well, maybe another time" she shrugged, at this point Rika was mad "Keiko and i are dating!" She yelled and pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her, Kazuto and Shino just laughed "finally" Kazuto sighed, Keiko a bright pink and Rika a deep red looked at them "what do you mean "finally?" Keiko giggled and pushed her "i told you they2 knew!" Rika rubbed the back of her head "i guess so huh? Well we've finished packing up the food and now its time to head home" just then Shino had a great idea

"Are you sure we wont bother you two?" Keiko said being forcefully dragged by the hand "of course not, we have a limo, why not share it?" Kazuto nodded opening the door for the three girls, just then the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Come on guys stop messing around!" Kazuto said as he tried to peek through the window, but to no avail as the windows were heavily tinted. The trio in the car giggled "that was some idea Rika, but we have to let him in now" Shino said opening the door for him, the young couple pouted as Kazuto stepped into the vehicle.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Shino asked staring at the pair of teenage girls sitting across from them, deep into a make out session "well now we know that they're a couple i doubt they'll think twice before engaging in some PDA" Kazuto whispered, Shino smiled "how cute" she whispered back, leaning her head on her boyfriends shoulder, Shino was happy with her life as it was in this moment, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
